


Whole Again

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Mac discuss having children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I answered on tumblr! Enjoy!

“As much as my parents want grandchildren, I don’t think it’s something I want to provide.” She’s sitting at his coffee table as they ate Chinese with CNN, the Yankees and FOX muted on the background televisions. Mackenzie was wielding chopsticks like she’d been born using them.

“You didn’t think about it in your childhood?” Will glanced over at her before taking a bite of his General Tso’s chicken.

“I suppose that’s normal. I spent a lot of time reading,” Mac said, shrugged and moved on to a different takeout container. “Why? Do you want children?”

“Not here.” Will involved himself in his dinner for a moment before glancing up at the baseball game.

“What does that mean?” Mac stared at him and lowered her chopsticks. “Have you thought about children?”

Will sighed and looked down at his chow mein. “I did at one point. But I mean… I…” He hesitated and chose his words carefully. “I wouldn’t want to leave my children to clean up the mess our world is in.”

Mac nodded, picking out a piece of broccoli and eating it. She chews for a few moments. “Then we don’t have to have kids.”

He stared at her as she said it so easily. Will didn’t want to admit he thought about kids; thought about kids with her, and what kind of happy little family they would be. Throughout their relationship he pictured them joyfully around the dining table eating dinner, or playing catch in Central Park with a child or two. But he was not the type to admit these fantasies to anyone.

“We don’t need kids. The staff is like having kids. We’re constantly policing their lives and attending to them.” Will went back to his chicken. “At least this way we don’t need to save for tuition.”

“Your speech at Northwestern already showed your dislike for the education system.” Mac smiled at him from her spot on the floor. She reached up and pulls him down for a kiss.

Will pulled away from the kiss, breathless. He stared down at his fiancé, elated that his world was whole again. “Seventh in literacy and twenty-seventh in math. I wouldn’t put my kids through that.” Some nights he stared at her, after she fell asleep with her glasses on and an article in her hands, and just couldn’t believe she had come back to him. That they were going to be married.


End file.
